


Natural

by Elafrum



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon), Skylanders Ring of Heroes, Skylanders: Superchargers
Genre: Stormblade is mentioned with a quote just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafrum/pseuds/Elafrum
Summary: A short conversation between Nightfall and Mystic (an OC) after tending to an additional mission of hers underwater.
Kudos: 5





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a fanfiction, don't hesitate to bring feedback! I tend to make typos and break syntax.   
> Also, pretend that the Sea Shadow has two seats just for a moment...

It's been a long day for Mystic. They didn't expect Nightfall's mission to take so long, they thought she just wanted to get this over with. They completely forgot that submarines have a limited supply of air, and each time they got anxious they consumed more of it, then made them even more anxious.  
  
But at last, they were arriving to the surface, at least, that's what Nightfall said. Mystic didn't notice anything different other than more pitch dark. But surely there was a change of pressure, and the Sea Shadow decompressed, that, they did realize.  
  
Soon after a while of silence, and Nightfall glancing occasionally at their spooked face, she offered to open the hood so they could get fresh air once they got there. The kirin nodded, said "Yeah", and looked to their side of the hood, waiting.  
  
Why were they so quiet? Were they holding their breath, afraid the two would suffocate?  
  
The kirin saw her, and just waited to be looked at to show a small sympathetic smile. She simply blinked as a reply.  
  
She looked up. They arrived. The ocean was quiet, surprisingly. Nightfall opened the hood, and not only air came in, but warmth. The familiar scent calmed them, and the warmth made them happy. Mystic opened their mouth again, "Thank you."  
  
The hood was open all the way, and Mystic looked around. It was night-time, and the place just had a different feel to it, with the invisible sea, the stars, and no land in sight, yet. Mystic felt their body ease quickly and dropped back to the seat.  
  
"Are you coming to the academy as well?" The dreadwalker asked, turning the vehicle to another direction.  
  
"Yeah, we going to the same place." They nodded and looked at her shyly.  
  
"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable..." Mystic commented, choosing to converse again.  
  
Nightfall accelerated, the hood still open. "...You didn't." She considered asking them the same, she felt wary of the newcomer given they alone experienced the mission with her. She understood they were okay despite the shyness.  
  
"Okay, I just want to make sure. I know you're used to going on these alone." They finished saying, the wind making it harder to be heard. Some water sprayed on the two, but Nightfall didn't care too much.  
  
"I didn't mind your company." She replied, still as cautious of her surroundings as she was underwater.  
  
Again, Mystic looked up, staring quietly at the stars and admiring the scenery. It was pleasant to the eyes, and every time they looked, they saw more stars, sometimes, they even reflected on the water.  
  
The dreadwalker chuckled to herself, "You're definitely going to be a magic skylander."  
  
Embarrassed, Mystic crossed their arms and looked at her, smiling. "Why, is it because I like to look at the stars? I know you're enjoying this too. You're a dark skylander."  
  
Nightfall tilted her head, "True, I _am_ nocturnal. But I mean that you are a rather reserved version of the archetype. You like stars, mystery, you're curious, and lost in thought."  
  
"Why reserved? I mean, I know I'm quite introverted..."  
  
"Reserved because apparently, magic skylanders are proud and powerful. With you, though..."  
  
This was starting as a normal conversation, was she really going to attack them now?  
  
"You're not yet aware of your powers." She finished saying. Mystic judged too soon.  
  
"Oh... Well, in all honesty, I haven't used my powers for things requiring a lot of focus, neither. But I'm glad you don't just blindly believe in me. What you said makes sense."  
  
Nightfall knew they were talking about Stormblade and her endless positivity. She probably said "You can do it! You can be a Skylander, I know it!" Barely knowing the poor kirin. Of course, Storm was being nice, but she knows all too well how that can put someone off.  
  
At the moment, she had a weird relationship with Stormblade, somehow, Mystic had been with her less time and already knew how to treat the dreadwalker. Or perhaps, it was natural to them, and they react the same way to other people. Either way, Nightfall was more at peace with them than her teammates and appreciated the change of pace.  
  
However, she felt they were _too_ quiet sometimes. For her liking. She wondered what they were thinking, but they didn't usually start the conversation. Perhaps she thought that because they were saving their breath for most of the mission, though.  
  
She looked at them to call their attention, they were leaning on the hood with their arm supporting their head, and the wind was ruffling their hair.  
  
"Hey," She spoke up, "I would like to keep what we saw down there secret. I feel I've been onto something for a while and telling other people might make us suspicious."  
  
"That whole place looked suspicious, but if you ask me to keep a secret, I will." Mystic nodded and burrowed their brows, starting to think of things they should ask her.  
  
"What do I tell people we were doing then?"  
  
"Hmm... Looking for a shipwreck. To find evidence of a fight with the kraken."  
  
Mystic couldn't help but laugh, though Nightfall seemed serious.  
  
"What? An octopus or a squid that size can be real. You've heard of deep-sea gigantism?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I know what it is."  
  
"The deeper into the sea, the bigger an animal can grow. I rest my case." She said and lifted her head with triumph.  
  
Mystic chuckled, then went calm again "But..."  
  
"I wonder what those big sea creatures are doing on the surface then... Right? It isn't their natural habitat." Mystic looked afar into the sea, for the first time fearing it. They couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of battles Nightfall had.  
  
But she just sat in silence...  
  
" _That's_ what I've been asking myself all this time."


End file.
